herofandomcom-20200223-history
Smolder
Smolder is a female Dragon and one of the "Young Six" who appears in season eight of the show as a student at Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship. She is voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent (Pinkie Pie's singing voice). Appearance Smolder is orange with purple scales, turquoise eyes and horns on both sides of the head. Like other grown up dragons, she has a pare of wings. Personality Among the Young Six, Smolder is portrayed as tough and competitive, similar to most dragons. Like Gallus, she is initially resistant to the idea of friendship, having been brought to the school against her will, and she gets particularly confrontational with Yona. After getting to know some of her fellow students, however, she opens up and becomes much friendlier overall. A promotional photo portrays her as somewhat of a class clown. Also like other dragons, Smolder has an appetite for gems. Season 8 School Daze Part 1 & 2 Smolder enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by Ember to represent the dragons. Initially, Smolder is bitter about being enrolled at the school against her will, made worse when Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Assocation's guidelines cause the school courses to be dull and boring. She also only gets along with Gallus at first due to their similar personalities. When Smolder later cuts class with Gallus, Sandbar, Yona, Ocellus, and Silverstream, the six hang out together and end up becoming good friends. When they return to school for Friends and Family Day, they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school. Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by other non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their representative students out of school, including Smolder. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Smolder and her friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. Though the six have fun together at first, they soon come under attack by ferocious puckwudgies, and the Mane Six save them. When Smolder and her friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Ember allows Smolder to stay. Horse Play Non Compete Clause Molt Down Marks For Effort A Matter of Principles The Hearth's Warming Club Friendship University The End in Friend The Washouts A Rockhoof and a Hard Place What Lies Beneath Father Knows Beast Smolder helps Spike as he is learning to fly, and is later surprised when he gives her a pillow as a thank-you gift. After Sludge crash-lands in Ponyville, she helps bring him to Twilight's castle to recuperate. After finding Spike sleeping outside at Sludge's urging, she realizes that Sludge is manipulating him. She later helps Spike to get Sludge out of the castle, and expresses sympathy after Sludge admits he is not really Spike's father. School Raze Part 1 & 2 Trivia * Smolder is the only member of the Young Six to be bipedal. She is also the only member of the Young Six to have a solo episode, In this case Father Knows Beast. Gallery Smolder.png Smolder_and_Gallus_claw-bump_S8E1.png Gallus and Smolder claw-bump again S8E1.png Smolder_complimenting_Ocellus_S8E1.png|Smolder and Ocellus Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, and Ocellus flying S8E1.png Princess Ember 'I'm ordering you ' S8E1.png Princess Ember calling out to Spike S8E1.png Smolder_looking_at_dragon_Ocellus_S8E1.png Twilight_and_Starlight_saving_the_Young_Six_S8E2.png Mane_Six_and_students_in_front_of_the_school_S8E2.png Young_three_once_we_master_kindness_S8E2.png Ocellus,_Smolder,_and_Yona_on_the_floor_S8E7.png Smolder mentions tatzlwurms and hydras S8E11.png Young Six smiling at each other S8E15.png Smolder_agreeing_with_Yona_S8E16.png Silverstream_my_favorite_day_of_the_year!__S8E16.png Fluttershy introducing the Young Six on stage S8E7.png Celestia acting poorly during dance number S8E7.png Gallus,_Ocellus,_and_Smolder_see_Discord_enter_S8E15.png Smolder_and_Ocellus_enter_a_new_hallway_S8E15.png Sandbar,_Smolder,_and_Yona_looking_confused_S8E5.png Smolder_the_molt_is_completely_normal_S8E11.png Silverstream_fails_to_smash_the_bucket_again_S8E16.png Students_take_notes_from_the_cave_entrance_S8E17.png Students look impressed at Ocellus S8E1.png Leaders and students smiling in agreement S8E2.png Ocellus and Smolder find their first artifact S8E15.png Young_Six_surprised_by_Starlight's_decision_S8E15.png Yona_hugging_her_new_friends_S8E2.png Rainbow_and_AJ_suggest_each_other's_ideas_S8E9.png Young Six watch AJ and Rainbow continue to argue S8E9.png Young_Six_sharing_a_group_hug_S8E16.png 1743614__safe_screencap_smolder_molt+down_spoiler-colon-s08e11_cropped_solo.png Discord sitting between the students S8E15.png Spike_and_Smolder_appear_drenched_in_water_S8E21.png Young_Six_back_in_the_library_S8E22.png Cute_Smolder.jpeg imageproxy.png Smolder_we_all_just_lived_it_S8E2.png Smolder_in_wide-eyed_shock_S8E22.png Smolder_angrily_snorting_fire_S8E22.png Smolder_cutely_asking_for_some_tea_S8E22.png Smolder_wearing_a_cute_dress_and_tiara_S8E22.png mqdefault_Smolder.jpg Smolder_enjoys_being_cute_and_adorable_S8E22.png Young_five_watch_spiders_lead_the_way_S8E22.png Young_Six_sleep_on_the_library_floor_S8E22.png Smolder_teaching_you_to_fly_like_a_pony_S8E24.png Smolder_flying_through_the_sky_S8E24.png Smolder_and_Spike_flying_together_S8E24.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike hoof-bump S8E24.png Smolder_dragon_parents_teach_this_stuff_S8E24.png Spike_and_Smolder_worried_about_Sludge_S8E24.png Smolder I found the perfect cave S8E24 1.png Smolder any comfortable rocks S8E24 1.png Smolder it must be hard growing up S8E24 1.png mlp_vector___smolder_by_jhayarr23-dcc7v28.png Large_Smolder.png Cozy_giving_Smolder_extra_homework_S8E25.png Ocellus_sticks_up_for_Smolder_S8E25.png Yona_sticking_up_for_Smolder_S8E25.png Gallus_looking_irritable_S8E25.png Young_Six_suspicious_of_Cozy_Glow_S8E25.png Young_Six_more_suspicious_of_Cozy_S8E25.png Smolder_snarling_at_Cozy_Glow_S8E25.png mlp_vector___smolder__3_by_jhayarr23-dcefyy8.png 5c884c43687c62262e04f720047b7093.png vector__891___smolder__2_by_dashiesparkle-dccpwm7.png Smolder_polishing_her_claws_S8E22.png Smolder_looking_bashful_S8E22.png Yona_ask_new_friends_to_help_S8E22.png Smolder_coyly_turning_away_S8E22.png Discord Restored.jpg Smolder_I_kinda_don't_mind_silly_stuff_S8E22.png Young_Six_murmuring_in_anger_S8E25.png Young Six caught in magic chains S8E25.png Smolder_appears_in_a_cute_dress_S8E22.png Yona_friendship_is_magic!_S8E26.png Yona_shouting_Twilight_said!_S8E26.png Silverstream_and_Smolder_nodding_S8E26.png Young Six sticking up for Twilight S8E26.png Young Six in graduation gowns S8E26.png Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Female Category:Dragons Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:Siblings Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroes Of Folklore